Changes and Dreams
by Kyraillion
Summary: Things are changing for Edward in more ways than he ever expected. Will Alphonse understand a situation he can't relate to? Will Edward even understand his own self?


**Disclaimer applies. I'm in college and therefore poor. I don't own a thing except for my plot bunny. If you're easily offended, don't read as this contains some bodily functions. There should be another chapter or two to this. Not sure where it's going yet, but I'll work on it.**

Edward tossed under the thin blanket. He gazed across the Spartan dorm room toward his brother. Alphonse seemed too lost in his thoughts to notice his brother's discomfort. Ed was glad. He hated it when his little brother worried about him.

His thoughts seemed to tumble in his mind and collide with one another. As much as Edward Elric loved to sleep, he didn't really want to if meant the same dreams would return.

He sighed, trying to recall the vague figure from his dreams. He couldn't recall a face, or even a body really, just a presence. Who or whatever it was, it troubled the young man. Changes were happening to his body and for once, he was almost envious of his brother's static form.

All this change was, to say the least, embarrassing.

Only a few days ago, he noticed a few strands of thin blonde stubble splayed across his chin. He had immediately clapped his hands and deconstructed the hairs before glaring at the mirror once more. It had been a misuse of his alchemy and he knew it. He had simply been too shocked to care. Edward had never liked change. Now that he was finally getting used to his body and his automail limbs, the stupid thing had to go start changing again.

But the pathetic beginnings of a beard were nothing compared to this. Now he was having… dreams. They were different, and Edward hated them. They only foreboded greater change, and unfortunately, this wasn't something Alphonse could relate to.

Pain flared in the stump of Edward's leg, interrupting his musings. The remains of his shoulder began to throb in competition.

"Damn", he mumbled under his breath. "It's going to rain again."

He creaked himself into a more comfortable position on his stomach, easing the weight on his automail shoulder joint. He sighed once more, making sure Al's eyes were still distant. At least Alphonse never had to worry about discomfort, at least not in the physical sense. As much as Edward hated to admit it to himself, it was a relief that Al never felt pain. But on the other hand, he missed having common experiences with his brother. Recent changes left him feeling alone and just plain weird.

Eventually, Edward's mind quieted enough for sleep. With his cheek pressed into the pillow and his mouth hanging open slightly, the young man finally drifted off to sleep.

…..

A hand brushed his cheek and Edward stirred slightly.

"You awake Fullmetal?"

The voice gently cooed in his ear.

"Hmm," Speech didn't seem quite worth the effort and so he grumbled, pressing his face deeper into the feathery softness of the pillow.

"Don't want to wake up for me?" Edward could feel the speaker's smile, but he still couldn't place that elusive voice. He knew it was familiar, but for some reason his mind was too foggy to place it with a person.

"I can fix that, you know…" The voice purred and suddenly Edward felt a rough, wet tongue slide down the curve of his ear.

"Mmmm," he moaned, instantly enraptured, his apathy already long forgotten.

"Am I succeeding?" Edward heard a slight chuckle and felt a hand slide up his shirt and toward his abdomen.

His eyes flew open as cool skin met the heat of his core.

"Who," he gasped, unable to twist and see the other as a firm weight settled itself above his hips.

A pleasant laugh met Edward's inquiry. Calloused fingertips kneaded their way toward his waistband. The sensation nearly made him melt.

"Why?" he breathed, feeling slightly light headed. His breaths came in shallow rasps, and he found himself thrusting his hips toward the source of his pleasure.

He could feel the smile again.

"Why not? You're stressed and you need it. Just relax and enjoy the ride, alright, Fullmetal?"

Edward groaned in reply. He was finding it difficult to breathe deeply enough for speech. He gasped into his pillow as the one on top of him gently nibbled at his ear. This was all too much! He felt himself continuing to grow painfully hard, trapped against himself and the bed below.

Immediately the calloused fingertips eased their way down to help relieve the pressure. The ghostly, feather-light touch set him over the edge and he pushed himself harder against the bed, graning and moaning shamelessly all the while. The release was amazing. All the tension in his mind and body seemed to melt away and the voice above him sighed contentedly into his hair.

…..

"Edward!"

The young man's eyes flew open and he stared groggily into the armored face of his younger brother. _Funny,_ he thought, his mind still sluggish with sleep, _I thought I was awake already._

"Brother!" Alphonse sounded frantic. "I was so worried about you! You wouldn't wake up!"

Edward only blinked.

"You were dreaming about… about that night we tried to bring Mom back, weren't you, Brother?"

_Oh God! _ Edward's mind screamed. _He heard me! _"Oh no, No! No! I'm fine Al! I swear I wasn't!"

Then it dawned on him that Alphonse had absolutely no idea what he had really been dreaming about… He shook his head furiously. "I mean, yeah! Yeah! I'm sorry, Al!"

He shifted slightly and nearly screamed when he felt a foreign stickiness swathed across his middle.

Immediately he froze.

_Oh no… Oh no oh no oh no. I could NOT have wet the bed! No way in Hell!_

Alphonse lay a calming hand on top of Edward's head. "It's alright, Brother," he whispered. "I know you were dreaming about her. You kept thrashing about and moaning 'Mom… stay' into your pillow. I heard you."

Edward blinked again, raising his face slightly to look up at his younger brother.

Suddenly he realized that the dreaded substance underneath him wasn't dripping its way down between his thighs, it was gooily clinging to the area under his navel.

_Oh God… I really just…_

"Al?"

"Yes, Brother?" Alphonse patted Edward's hair as softly as he could.

"Wh-what did I say?"

"Oh," Alphonse withdrew his hand. "You said, 'Mom stay!' but you said it really slowly like you were in pain or something. I'm so sorry, Brother! I should have woken you sooner!" Alphonse finished with a wail.

"Mom… stay?" Edward spoke softly. He was fairly certain he had not been dreaming about his mother. Not like that.

And then it clicked.

Fullmetal. Calloused fingertips. Mu…stang.

"OH GOD!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. He grabbed at the pillow with both hands and plopped it over his head. Edward did not want to look at his younger brother right now!

"Brother?" Alphonse shook him, his voice pleading.

Edward recoiled toward the wall, careful to keep himself over the dirty spot in the sheets.

"Just… just go take a walk or somethin' Al!" He forced himself out from under his hillow and tried to grin at his younger brother. He was somehow able to summon a half-hearted chuckle. "I'm okay, Al. I'm just embarrassed you had to wake me up."

_There, that's not entirely a lie…_

Alphonse took a long moment to examine his elder brother. Edward was certain he could see the concern in the ethereal glow of Alphonse's red eyes.

"I'll be fine. I know how you hate sitting here all night."

The armor creaked in a nod. "Alright, I will, but you take care, okay?"

Edward smiled, glad of his brother's innocence.

"Alright, Al. I promise."

**Author's Note: So how long did it take you to figure it out? Reviews make for a happy, happy author!**


End file.
